


Korra's Grease

by Guitarhero909



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Grease (1978)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Grease - Freeform, Grease is the word, Korrasami - Freeform, korra - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guitarhero909/pseuds/Guitarhero909
Summary: Korra, a small town musician found love during the summer, but it didn't last as her crush Asami Sato had to move back to her town. However fate changes as the two unexpectedly meet at Korra's High School. As Korra and her senior comrades plan to graduate High School, Korra must prove to Asami that she is the right person for her. Can she accomplish this?
Relationships: Baatar Jr./Kuvira (Avatar), Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Eska/Mako (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Mako/Original Character, Tahno/Original Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	1. Back to School

Chapter 1: Back to School

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Grease or Korra!)

Korra, a high school student spent her entire summer at the beach.

It was like every other summer except this one was special.

Korra had met someone special.

Her name was Asami Sato, and she lived in a town near the beach.

They had so much fun together, but as summer came to a close, Korra knew she had to go back.

“I don’t want this summer to be over,” Asami said, “I had the best time of my life but I might never see you again.”

“Asami don’t talk like that,” said Korra holding her close.

“Its true.”

A tear came from Asami’s eye.

“I had the best summer of my life and now I have to go….”

Korra leaned in and kissed her.

“Korra wait…. Don’t spoil it.”

“Asami this isn’t spoiling it,” corrected Korra, “Its making it better.”

“Korra…. Is this…. Is this the end?”

“Don’t think about that Asami. All that matters is what’s happening right here, right now.”

**_A few days later…._ **

The radio blasted waking Korra up.

“Good morning boss and girls, wake up all around the world,” said the radio man, Varrick Spain, “Jump outta bed its the first day of school. Don’t be a slob, don’t get a job, go back to class you can pass!”

Korra was dressing up in her usual flannel and leather jacket combo and combing her hair.

“And to start off the day nice and fine I’m gonna play an old favorite of mine.”

Grease (Is the Word)

_I solve my problems and I see the light_

_We got a lovin' thing, we gotta feed it right_

_There ain't no danger we can go too far_

_We start believing now that we can be what we are_

_Grease is the word_

Korra was playing guitar to the tune to warm up her hands.

She then ate herself a good breakfast.

_They think our love is just a growing pain_

_Why don't they understand, it's just a crying shame_

_Their lips are lying only real is real_

_We stop the fight right now, we got to be what we feel_

_Grease is the word_

_It's got groove it's got meaning_

_Grease is the time, is the place, is the motion_

_Now, grease is the way we are feeling_

A few of her friends were getting ready for the first day of school as well.

Bataar Jr, was fixing up a new car, while Mako and Bolin were fixing up their hair.

_We take the pressure and we throw away_

_Conventionality belongs to yesterday_

_There is a chance that we can make it so far_

_We start believing now but we can be who we are_

_Grease is the word_

_It's got groove it's got meaning_

_Grease is the time, is the place, is the motion_

_Now, grease is the way we are feeling_

Kuvira and her friends known as the green gang were driving to school in their fancy car.

_This is the life of illusion_

_Wrapped up in trouble, laced with confusion_

_What are we doing here?_

_We take the pressure and we throw away_

_Conventionality belongs to yesterday_

_There is a chance that we can make it so far_

_We start believing now that we can be who we are_

_Grease is the word_

_It's got groove it's got meaning_

_Grease is the time, is the place, is the motion_

_Now, grease is the way we are feeling_

_Grease is the word, it's the word_

_That you heard_

_It's got groove it's got meaning_

_Grease is the time, is the place, is the motion_

_Now, grease is the way we are feeling_

_Grease is the word_

_Is the word_

_Is the word_

_Is the word_

_Is the word_

_Is the word_

_Is the word_

_Is the word_

_Is the word_

_Is the word_

_Is the word_

_Is the word_

_Is the word_

Mako and Bolin spotted Jr walking by.

“Jr, what’s up?” Bolin asked, “Whoa you looking buff today?”

“That’s cause I’ve been working at my dad’s place, lifting a few boxes here and there,” he answered, “Been saving up for a new set of wheels.”

Their friend Tahno arrived.

“Tahno what’s shaking?” Mako asked, “Been surfing all summer?”

“You know it, those beach babes are fly.”

They walked through the halls of the school and saw Korra strumming chords.

Mako give them the signal to sneak behind quietly.

“3, 2, 1,” he whispered.

“Well KORRA KORRA KORRA KORRA KORRA!!!”

They all hugged her and she hugged back.

“Hey you guys,” she said.

“So did you meet anybody new out the beach?” Bolin asked, “Any hot chicks.”

“Nah same as last time,” she answered, “Well….. there was this one girl.”

A freshman, Desna was walking down with a wallpaper.

Tahno snatched it.

“Guys give that back please,” Desna said, “That’s my rocket poster.”

“Maybe they’ll send you instead of the monkeys!”

They all played around with it until Korra took it.

She gave it back to Desna.

“Here,” she said, “Now beat it.”

Mako looked at the teachers he had.

“Man every teacher I have already flunked me at least once.”

“Well bro if I were you i’d watch out for Principal Beifong,” Bolin said, “You spend all that time in his office.”

“Not this time, I ain’t gonna take anymore of her shit,” Mako retorted, “That old bag’s gonna wish she never seen me.”

“That’s what I wished for last year,” Principal Beifong said sneaking up on Mako from behind, “I have a few years left until retirement, and I would love to see you leave Republic High before you do. So be a dear and make an old woman’s dreams come true.”

“Principal….”

“Aren’t you supposed to be in homeroom young man?!” She asked.

“Yes ma’am.”

She walked away.

Korra smirked, “Wow you didn’t take any of her shit for sure.”

Kuvira and her friends Opal, Eska, and Tira were walking by.

“Homeroom now ladies, you too Veers.”

That was Kuvira’s nickname which she made.

“We’re just making a friendly impression for our first day Principal Beifong.”

Principal Beifong went to her office.

“Cause this year we’re gonna rule the school.”

They walked near Korra and her gang.

“Hey ladies,” Bolin said, “How was the summer?”

“Pretty good,” Eska said, “I traveled a bit and went to some weekend parties.”

Jr. got a good look at Kuvira.

“Looking good today Veers,”

“Not so bad yourself Bataar,” she said.

Everyone was heading to homeroom.

Tira dropped her stuff.

Someone was rushing by and saw Tira.

“Oh let me help you with that,” she said.

“Thank you,” Tira said, “My name’s Tira.”

“My name’s Asami Sato,” Asami said.

“Are you related to Hiroshi Sato of Future Industries?”

“My dad,” Asami said.

“Neato!” Tira said.

“Oh do you know where Room 287 is?” Asami asked.

“We have the same class together,” Tira said, “I’ll show you.”

They started walking to the classroom.


	2. Summer Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Korra and Asami each tell their sides of their summer story, they unexpectedly bump into each other.

Chapter 2: Summer Nights

(Disclaimer!)

After Principal Beefing gave out her announcements everyone went to lunch period.

Tira brought Asami to her friends.

“Hey girls,” she said, “This is Asami Sato, and she’s new to the school.”

“A new face fresh from the oven,” Kuvira said, “I like it.”

Tira noticed new glasses on Eska.

“Are those new?”

“Yeah I brought them just for school,” Eska said, “Don’t they make me look smarter.”

“Until you open your mouth.”

“Kuvira you want a shrimp down your bra?”

“I’ll take one,” Opal said, “Shrimp makes you smarter before quizzes and exams.”

“Ki kids!” Said someone.

“The bad seed of Republic High, Zona Sinfa,” Kuvira whispered.

“I just love the first day of school isn’t it just the greatest day ever!” She said.

“Thrill of my life,” Kuvira said sarcastically.

“They just announced the nominee for student council and I’m up for vice president,” she said before seeing Asami, “Oh I’m sorry I didn’t even bother to introduce myself to your new friend.”

She shook Asami’s hand.

“My name’s Zona, and I hope we can build a friendship that lasts a lifetime.”

She noticed she had an ipod.

“Music lsitener?”

“Sort of,” Asami said, “I play a little bit of Cello.”

“Well we have tryouts for our orchestra coming up,” Zona said, “I hope you’ll be there.”

“I might remember some things.”

Korra and her friends were hanging at the benches.

“Anyone gonna try out for football this year?” Bolin asked.

“With that jockstrap as captain?” Mako asked.

Bolin turned to Korra.

“So what happened down at the beach?” He asked.

“You really wanna know?” Korra said answering his question with a question.

Meanwhile Asami’s friends were asking her about her summer.

“Well I did meet a girl there.”

“Hauled your cookies to the beach just for some girl?”

“Oh she’s a sweet one,” Asami said.

Korra’s friends were asking her to tell them about the girl she met.

“Alright alright!” Korra said, “I’ll tell ya.”

Summer Nights

_Korra: Summer loving had me a blast_

_Asami: Summer loving happened so fast_

_Korra: I met a girl crazy for me_

_Asami: Met a girl cute as can be_

_Korra and Asami: Summer days drifting away to oh oh the summer nights_

_Boys: Tell me more, tell me more_

_Mako: Did you get very far_

_Girls: Tell me more, tell me more_

_Opal: Like does she have a car_

_Korra: She swam by me she got a cramp_

_Asami: She ran by me got my suit damp_

_Korra: I saved her life she nearly drowned_

_Asami: She showed off splashing around_

_Korra and Asami: Summer sun somethings begun but oh oh the summer nights_

_Girls: Tell me more, tell me more_

_Tira: Was it love at first sight?_

_Boys: Tell me more, tell me more_

_Bolin: Did she put up a fight?_

_Korra: Took her bowling in the arcade_

_Asami: We went strolling drank lemonade_

_Korra: We made out under the dock_

_Asami: We stayed out till 10 o'clock_

_Korra and Asami: Summer fling don't mean a thing but oh oh the summer nights._

_Boys: Tell me more, tell me more_

_Tahno: But you don't gotta brag_

_Girls: Tell me more, tell me more_

_Kuvira: Cause she sounds like a drag_

_Asami: She got friendly holding my hand_

_Korra: She got friendly down in the sand_

_Asami: She was sweet just turned eighteen_

_Korra: Well she was good you know what I mean_

_Korra and Asami: Summer heat girl and girl meet but oh oh the summer nights._

_Girls: Tell me more, tell me more_

_Eska: How much dough did she spend?_

_Boys: Tell me more, tell me more_

_Jr: Could she get me a friend?_

_Asami: It turned colder that's where it ends_

_Korra: So I told her we'd still be friends_

_Asami: Then we made our true love vow_

_Korra: Wonder what she's doing now_

_Korra and Asami: Summer dreams ripped at the seams but oh those summer nights_

_Everyone: Tell me more, tell me more!_

“So what’s the guy’s name?” Opal asked.

“Her name’s Korra,” Asami said, “I never got to ask where she went to school.”

“Well you never know… your dashing princess might show up again real soon.”

Korra was walking by and she bumped into Asami.

“Sorry about that I should watch where I…..”

She got a good look at her.

“Asami?!”

“Korra?!”

“Wow its good to see you,” Korra said, “How have you been? I thought you had to move back.”

“Change of plans,” Asami said, “How have you been?”

“Well I was….. you know just rocking and rolling and what not,” Korra said.

Asami was confused by how Korra was reacting.

“Are you ok Korra?” She asked.

“Yeah I’m fine,” Korra answered, “Are you?”

“Peachy keen,” Asami said, “You just look different.”

“Well I….”

“I like different,” Asami said, “Well I’ll see you around.”

“Uh…. Yeah,” Korra said.

Mako and the others got a look at her.

“Is she the girl you were talking about?” Bolin asked.

“Uh….. yeah,” Korra said blushing.

Asami was looking back smiling at her and waving.


	3. Getting Acquainted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami gets invited to a slumber party with Kuvira and her friends. Things don't go as planned.

Chapter 3: Getting Acquainted

(Disclaimer!)

After auditions for various clubs, Asami got an invitation to a slumber party.

Kind of an initiation to Kuvira’s group.

At Kuvira’s house, the girls were having some fun and watching tv.

“Korra just seemed a little different from what I remember,” Asami explained, “But she still looks cool.”

“I wouldn’t be caught dead with someone like her,” Eska scoffed, “I prefer a more worldly kind of guy.”

She pulled out a fancy robe and showed everyone some pics of a guy she had eyes on.

“There he is,” she sighed, “Ritchie O’Donnel.”

“Why is the picture ripped in half?” Asami asked.

“His old girlfriend as in the picture,” Eska answered, “I got a lot of things from him including a jewel box. Turns out I’m one hell of a pen pal.”

“Gosh,” Opal said, “Meanwhile I have eyes set on a certain person. He’s cool, kind, and supportive.”

“Does he go to this school?” Kuvira asked.

“No!” Opal said getting defensive, “……..Yes.”

“So what do you write to him?” Tira asked.

“Lots of letters,” Eska said.

Ritchie My Love

_Eska: Ritchie my love, I miss you more than words can say_

_Ritchie my love, please keep in touch while you're away_

_Hearing from you can make the day so much better_

_Getting a souvenir or maybe a letter_

_I really flipped over the great cashmere sweater_

_Ritchie my love, Ritchie my love, Ritchie my love_

_Ritchie you know, your absence makes me feel so blue_

_That's okay though, your presents make me think of you_

_Mama will have a heart-attack when she catches_

_Those pedal pushers with the black leather patches_

_Oh how I wish I had a jacket that matches, Freddy my love_

_Ritchie my love, Ritchie my love, Ritchie my love_

_Don't keep your letters from me, I thrill to every line_

_Your spelling's kinda crummy, but honey so is mine_

_I treasure every gifty, the ring is really nifty_

_You say it cost you fifty, so you're thrifty, I don't mind_

_Ritchie you see, you'll hold me in your arms someday_

_And I will be wearing my bridal bouquet_

_Thinking about it, my heart's pounding already_

_Knowing when you come home, we're bound to go steady_

_And throw your service pay around like confetti, Ritchie my love_

_Ritchie my love, Ritchie my love, Ritchie my love_

_Ritchie my love, Ritchie my love, Ritchie my love_

_Ritchie my love, Ritchie my love, Ritchie my love_

_Ritchie my loooooooooooooooove_

She laid on the bed and sighed.

“This nail polish sure smells, and it burns a bit,” Asami said.

Tira realized something.

“Shit, I got those mixed up!” She said, “I’m sorry sweetie.”

“Its ok it doesn’t really hurt that much.”

“You would make a terrible pharmacist,” Opal said.

“I just feel like High School is a dead end, and I’m thinking of applying to beauty school.”

“You’re dropping out?” Eska asked.

“I don’t think of it as dropping out.”

“Well I think it calls for a toast,” Kuvira exclaimed pulling out some wine, “How about a little sneaky Pete to get the party rolling!”

She passed it to Asami.

“I don’t really drink but…. I had some sparkling water at a wedding once if that counts.”

“Well good for you sugar plum,” Kuvira sarcastically stated.

“I’ll take one with one of these twinkies,” Opal said, “They help you burn calories in your sleep.”

“Twinkies and wine, real classy.”

“Sorry I’m such a bother,” Asami said.

“Oh its ok,” Tira reassured.

Asami went to the bathroom to wash off her toes.

“Ugh, I don’t think she can pull this off,” Kuvira said, “Little miss goody two shoes makes me wanna barf. She’s like that one person…”

She saw a wig and put it on.

Look at me I’m Sandra Dee

_Kuvira: Look at me, I'm Sandra Dee_

_Lousy with virginity_

_Won't go to bed_

_Till I'm legally wed_

_I can't, I'm Sandra Dee_

_Watch it, hey, I'm Doris Day_

_I was not brought up that way_

_Won't come across_

_Even Rock Hudson lost_

_His heart to Doris Day_

_I don't drink or swear_

_I don't rat my hair_

_I get ill from one cigarette_

_Keep your filthy paws off my silky drawers_

_Would you pull that crap with Annette_

The other girls with the exception of Tira joined in.

_Kuvira: As for you, Troy Donahue_

_I know what you wanna do_

_You got your crust_

_I'm no object of lust_

_I'm just plain Sandra Dee_

_Elvis, Elvis, let me be_

_Keep that pelvis far from me_

_Just keep your cool_

_Now you're starting to drool_

_Hey, be cool, I'm Sandra Dee_

Asami opened the door.

“You making fun of me Veers?”

Kuvira turned around.

“Some people are so touchy,” she said.

Korra and her pals were driving by.

“You sure she’s gonna be here?” Korra asked.

“I’m sure of it,” Jr. said.

“Want me to call her?” Mako asked, “Sami Sami wherefore art…..”

Korra shushed him.

Kuvira looked out the window.

“What’s up Jr?”

“Nothing much,” he answered.

“You got a lot to offer a girl?”

“Why don’t you come down and find out?”

“Get rid of your pals, including Korra.”

“Sure, I gotta get to band practice anyway,” Korra said, “Have fun Jr.”

“Havre fun girls, I’m gonna get my kicks in while I’m still young and energetic!”

She climbed down the house.

“She’s really going for it!” Opal said.

She jumped into the car.

Tira looked at the clock.

“Well its 10, and 77 sunset strip is on, let’s go watch it!”

“I’ll be down in a minute,” Asami said.

She saw Korra walking away.

She secretly blew her a kiss.

_You’ve got your crust, you’re no object of lust_

_You’re just plain Sandra dee._


	4. Greased Lightning

Chapter 4: Greased Lightning!

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Grease or Korra!)

Jr. and Kuvira were making out in the car.

“Oh Veers,” he said.

“Can you call me by my real name?” Kuvira asked.

“Um……”

“Kuvira,” she answered.

“Kuvira.”

“So you got the lucky charm?” Kuvira asked.

“You bet,” Jr answered, “I’ve been saving this for years……. Oh no.”

“What?”

“It broke!” Jr exclaimed, “I brought it when I was younger.”

“….what the hell,” Kuvira said as she grabbed Jr and kissed him again.

Someone bumped into their car.

It was Jess and her girlfriend.

“Hey watch where you’re going Jess!” Jr. said.

“You parked in a no parking zone.”

“The whole place is a no parking zone!” Jr. shouted.

Jess bumped into the car again.

“Oh you’re gonna pay for that!”

“Why don’t you make me punk.”

They drove away.

“They are lucky my car is still running otherwise there’d be hell to pay.”

“Well I don’t know about you but…. My motor is still running.”

“Yea?” Jr. asked.

They started making out again.

Lin was showing one of the members of National Musicphone the school.

She noticed Eska running by.

“Eska you’re late.”

“I have a note from my mother, and a friend of mine came by for a visit. Who’s this guy?”

“Richard Vincent of National Musicphone.”

“The one with Ron Meister?”

“That’s the one,” Richard said.

“Our school is being considered to be broadcasted during our spring dance. If Mr. Vincent thinks we represent what their program is all about we may have a shot.”

“Well if there’s one thing I know how to do, its represent,” Eska said with a grin, “Tell him I’ll be waiting.”

“Well it looks more and more like this school has what it takes.”

Later, Jr. was at the auto shop with the gang.

“So did you make it with Kuvira or not?”

“I don’t know I just…. Wasn’t feeling it as much. I’m still angry about what Jess did to my car. But we can fix it right?”

“Not sure,” Korra said, “It looks kinda hopeless.

“Did someone say hopeless?” Asked a familiar voice.

It was Pema.

“Pema, hey!” Korra exlaimed.

“Any car can be fixed, did you kids learn nothing from my class?”

Jr. showed her what they were dealing with.

“Its just a dent though,” he explained.

“Well you have to replace a certain part; the engine.”

“Where am I gonna get a new engine?”

“There’s a saying; There’s a spare part in every car.”

“So we should steal from…..”

“No I would not do that, and I would deny that I taught that. Just follow the automotive dream, and keep your hands off my car.”

“So what do you say guys?” Jr. asked, “Are you in?”

“I’m in,” Korra said, “Cause I know what this car can become.”

“Scrap metal?” Mako asked.

“What do you drive?” Korra asked.

“……….I drive!”

“Uh huh,” said Korra.

She looked at it.

“Looking at the car, it could be a revolutionary piece of machinery. It could be….. Systematic! Hydromatic! Ultramatic even! Why it could be… Greased Lightning!”

“Greased lightning!” Jr. repeated.

Greased Lightning

_Korra: We'll get some overhead lifters and four barrel quads, oh yeah_

_(Keep talking, whoa, keep talking)_

_A fuel injection cutoff and chrome plated rods, oh yeah (I'll get it ready I kill_

_to get it ready)_

_With a four-speed on the floor, they'll be waiting at the door_

_You know without a doubt, i'll be really making out in Grease Lightning_

_(Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go)_

_Go grease lightning, you're burning up the quarter mile_

_(Grease lightning, go grease lightning)_

_Go grease lightning, you're coasting through the heat lap trials_

_(Grease lightning, go grease lightning)_

_You are supreme, the chicks'll scream for Greased lightning_

_(Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go)_

_Purple French taillights and thirty inch fins, oh yeah_

_A Palomino dashboard and duel muffler twins, oh yeah_

_With new pistons, plugs and shocks she can beat the super stocks_

_You know that I ain't bragging, she's a real dragon wagon_

_Grease lightning_

_(Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go)_

_Go grease lightning, you're burning up the quarter mile_

_(Grease lightning, go grease lightning)_

_Go grease lightning, you're coasting through the heat lap trials_

_(Grease lightning, go grease lightning)_

_You are supreme, the chicks'll scream for grease lightning_

_(Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go)_

They spent the next few minutes making up some blueprints on how to make the car better.

Mako handled the paint job ideas while Bolin looked for some good parts to put on the car.

Korra was doing her part to help out her pals.

_Go grease lightning, you're burning up the quarter mile_

_(Grease lightning, go grease lightning)_

_Go grease lightning, you're coasting through the heat lap trials_

_(Grease lightning, go grease lightning)_

_You are supreme, the chicks'll scream for grease lightning_

_Lightning, lightning, lightning_

_Lightning, lightning, lightning, lightning, lightning_


	5. It Depends on You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the year goes on, Korra works up the courage to ask Asami to the dance.

Chapter 5: It depends on you

(Disclaimer!)

Korra and friends were hanging out at a diner.

Jess bumped into Jr.

“Watch where you’re going,” he said.

“It doesn’t matter who’s in my way, cause I ain’t stopping,” she said.

“Oh we’ll see about that when I run you over in the race,” Jr. said about to fight her.

The owner stopped them.

“Break it up kids, I got a date tonight and I can’t stay here cleaning up after you.”

Asami was looking at Korra.

“You’re still hung up about that boy aren’t you?” Kuvira asked.

“Yeah,” Asami said, “It doesn’t matter who she is or what she was, I just know she’s the one.”

She sighed.

“I doubt she’d wanna go for someone like me though.”

Opal surprised Asami by grabbing her breasts and squeezing them.

“What the hell are you talking about?” She asked, “You’re smart, kind, polite, and you’ve got a delightful body!”

“Opal stop,” Asami said laughing.

“Its ok Asami, relax,” Opal reassured her, “I’m sure you and Korra are meant to be.”

Korra was humming a tune in her head.

“Go get her tiger,” Opal said pushing her towards Korra.

“Oh, hey Asami,” Korra said, “How are you?”

“Doing great,” Asami said smiling.

“Listen, about earlier, I kinda felt like a jerk for how I acted. It wasn’t cool.”

“What do you mean?” Asami asked, “Are you referring to the tryouts thing?”

Korra nodded.

Asami chuckled.

“You’re so funny,” Asami said, “I was never upset.”

Korra smiled.

Zona approached Korra.

“So, what are you doing later?”

“Um i’m kinda talking with someone here,” Korra said trying to look at Asami.

“Call me,” she said.

“…No.” She said.

She went back to Asami.

“What was all that about?” She asked herself.

“Don’t mind her,” Asami said, “For some reason she gives off a bad vibe.”

Mako was attempting to flirt with Eska again.

“Well I’m happy that Ron Meister is on his way,” Eska said, “I heard he use to be an athlete.”

“Really?” Mako asked, “Well honestly I could run circles around that guy and prove I’m boyfriend material.”

“Oh I’ll believe that when I see it with my own eyes.”

She started walking away.

“Later,” she said.

“Wow,” Korra said, “Anyway check this out. I think I have a good tune for us.”

She started playing chords on her guitar.

Those Magic Changes

_Korra: What's that playing on the radio?_

_Why do I start swaying to and fro?_

_I have never heard that song before,_

_But if I don't hear it anymore_

_It's still familiar to me_

_Sends a thrill right through me_

_Cause those chords remind me of the night that I first fell in love to_

_Those magic changes,_

_My heart arranges_

_A melody that's never the same_

_A melody that's calling your name_

_And begs you please come back to me_

_Please return to me,_

_Don't go away again,_

_Oh make them play again_

_The music I want to hear as once again_

_You whisper in my ear_

_Oh, my darling uh huh._

Meanwhile, Mako approached Coach Bumi about trying out for sports.

“Hey Coach, I’m here to try out for the team.”

“You’re kidding right?”

“No I’m all serious,” Mako reassured.

“Well what sort of athletics are you into?”

“The kind that make me look good,” he answered.

“Well first you’ll need to change.”

“That’s what I plan to do, change.”

“I mean your clothes,” Bumi said.

“Right……”

Korra continued creating her song.

Asami was secretly listening.

_Korra: I’ll be waiting by the radio,_

_You'll come back to me someday I know_

_Been so lonesome since our last goodbye_

_But I'm singing as I cry-ay-ay_

_While the bass is sounding,_

_While the drums are pounding,_

_Beatings of my broken heart,_

_Will rise to first place on the charts._

_Oh, my heart arranges_

_Oh, those magic changes_

_(vocalizing)_

Bumi introduced Mako to the team.

“Everyone, this is Mako, he’s here to try out for the team.”

He was trying out for basketball.

“Give it a good shot son,” Bumi said.

He shot a few hoops and got some points.

One of the guys threw the ball at him a bit rough.

Mako was about to tackle him but some students held him back.

“Um…. Let’s try something else buddy,” Bumi said guiding Mako.

_Korra: Those magic changes,_

_My heart arranges_

_A melody that's never the same_

_A melody that's calling your name_

_And begs you please come back to me_

_Please return to me,_

_(vocalizing)_

“I’m thinking wrestling might be better suited for your talents Mako,” Bumi said.

He introduced him to his partner, a member of his rival gang.

“You’re kidding,” he said.

“Alright, first position.”

Mako was tackled to the ground.

“You give?” Bumi asked.

Mako tapped out.

He got back up and then pulled his partner’s pants down.

Everyone laughed even Bumi.

“There are some other sports that don’t involve physical contact,” Bumi said, “I know just the one for you.”

_Korra: I’ll be waiting by the radio,_

_You'll come back to me someday I know_

_Been so lonesome since our last goodbye_

_But I'm singing as I cry-ay-ay_

Mako was trying out track.

“So I need you to run out those doors, around the track and back here,” Bumi said.

“Got it coach,” Mako said.

“Aaaaaaaaaaand, go!”

Mako started running.

He got back in a new time record.

“Nice job son,” Bumi said, “Welcome to the team.”

Korra patted him on the back.

“Nice job,” Korra said.

Asami approached her.

“Looks like your friend is trying to impress someone,” she said.

“Yea looks like it,” Korra said getting nervous.

“Korra come on, you don’t have to act all nervous around me,” Asami said smiling, “So about Zona…”

“I don’t even know her,” Korra said, “So…. Is anybody taking you to the dance?”

“Well it depends on something?”

“What’s that?”

“You,” Asami said getting closer.

“So…… you wanna go to the dance with me?”

“I’d love to go to the dance with you.”

She walked away smiling.

Mako patted her on the back.

“Nice job,” he said.

Later the two of them were performing Korra’s new song in the band.

_Korra: While the bass is sounding,_

_While the drums are pounding,_

_Beatings of my broken heart,_

_Will rise to first place on the charts._

_Oh, my heart arranges_

_Oh, those magic changes_

_Oh oh, oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh, oh oh oh oh_

_Oh, yeah, whoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoooo_


	6. Dropout

Chapter 6: Drop-out

(Disclaimer!)

Korra and Asami were walking into the diner.

Korra was nervous.

“Don’t you think we should go somewhere else?” Korra asked.

“Why?”

“Well we can’t be alone.”

“Korra,” Asami said.

“Oh, alright.” She said.

They found a nice table.

Korra found a menu and hid herself and Asami from the others.

Asami chuckled.

Beatrice the waitress came by.

“So what are you kids having?” She asked.

“A coca-cola,” Asami said, “Korra?”

“I’m not sure tbh,” Korra said, “Give me…. A double burger with everything, and a cherry coke with ice cream, and French fries for the table.”

“Two straws for that soda?” Beatrice asked.

“She can have mine,” Korra said.

Beatrice left Korra a tip.

“That’s for playing my favorite song.”

Asami giggled.

“You really are funny,” she said.

“No I’m not,” Korra said, “You are.”

“You are.”

“No you.”

“You infinity.”

They got closer and were about to kiss when Bataar Jr. walked by.

“Hey girls!” He said, “How’s it hanign.”

“Good and all,” Korra answered, “Just swingin’.”

“Well what do you know, despite being different than in her dreams, Asami is still scratching Kory’s back,” Kuvira said.

“How are you Veerz?” Asami asked.

“Peachy keen jelly bean,” she answered.

Mako came by.

“Anybody want some of my food I ordered, its all on me,” he said.

The girls came by and added more tables around.

Tahno walked with Tira.

“Pretty soon you’ll be picking up the tab for all of us,” he said, “A working girl with income.”

“Well they don’t pay as much when you start out,” Tira said.

“Beatrice, a 4 dog delight with four spoons,” Mako said.

“An eskimo pie with a knife.”

“I’ll get some fries,” Bolin said, “Opal?”

“I’m not sure,” she said, “I’m trying to reduce for the dance. I heard the camera adds a few pounds to ya.”

“Well just be sure to add all the good parts,” Bolin said straightening his hair.

“Alright,” she said grinning, “But do me a favor Bo. Don’t be so nervous around me and stop trying so hard. Just be yourself.”

Beatrice came by with the food.

“Grab it and growl!” She said.

Everyone grabbed the food.

Kuvira was looking at her neck.

“I got so many hickeys on my neck people think I’m dating a vampire.”

“Well nothing wrong with a hickey from the coolest guy in Republic High,” Jr. said, “I care enough to send the very best.”

“You pig,” Kuvira said.

“Korra, my parents wanna invite you to a barbecue the night after the dance,” Asami said, “You wanna come.”

“Sure, but I get kinda nervous around my parents,” Korra said.

“Oh don’t worry, they may be successful business owners, but in reality they’re as chill as you.”

Korra smiled.

Bolin offered Opal some fries.

“Want some?”

She declined.

“You really are a cheap date…..” He said, “I’m sorry that did not come out the way I meant.”

“Don’t worry Bolin I understand,” she reassured.

“I always thought you were the understanding type,” Bolin said, “And I thought there was more than you to just being weird and awkward no matter what others say behind your back.”

“Thanks,” Opal said with a smile, “And I don’t think you’re as goofy and immature as everyone says behind your back.”

“Neat….. Do you have a date for the dance?”

“No,” Opal said.

“You wanna go?”

“YEAH!” Opal exclaimed.

Asami was nervous.

“We didn’t have a lot of dances back at my home,” Asami said.

“Well just follow my lead,” Korra said.

“Asami this could be your big break,” Kuvira sarcastically stated grinning.

“I don’t have to be on camera do I?”

“Well it ain’t radio.”

Korra glared at her.

“Come on Asami, let’s go.”

“Ok,” Asami said following her.

Eska looked at her watch.

“Shit, I’m gonna be a senior forever if I don’t study for that test.”

She walked away with Mako following her.

Jr was still eating.

“You know they have an ew thing in stores; Toothpicks,” Kuvira said, “Maybe you ought to try some.”

“What is with you tonight?” Jr. asked offended.

“I guess I’m just growing up faster than you are.”

“Well there’s only one thing you’re faster at than me babe,” Jr said.

“Sometimes speed isn’t the only important thing.”

“Y’know sometimes you got the personality of a wet mop.”

“Don’t start with me.”

“Ok how about I finish.”

Kuvira had enough.

“ ** _FINISH THIS!!!_** ” She shouted.

She threw her milkshake at him and some of it got on Tira.

“To you from me, four eyes!” She said as she left, “Sorry Tira.”

She left the diner.

Jr followed her.

“ **VEERS! I WANNA TALK TO YOU!! NOOOOOOOOW!!!!”**

Beatrice cleaned up the mess.

“ITs almost closing and you should scoot asap,” she said.

“You know Bolin, I have a recipe for apple pie that drives men wild with a desire for apple pie,” Opal said, “You wanna come?”

“Ok,” Bolin said following her.

Tira took off her hat and Beatrice saw her hair.

“OH my,” she said.

“Bea, i dropped out,” Tira said.

“Oh don’t worry hon, things will work out soon.”

“How do you like being a waitress?” She asked.

“Oh trust me you don’t want a job like that,” Beatrice answered, “You’ll find something. I know.”

She was left in the diner.

All I Need is an Angel

_Tira: So what now? Am I through?_

_Oh, won't someone tell me what to do?_

_Where to go? Who to be?_

_How to find the right way back to me?_

_Sunny day, won't you finally come my way?_

_If I stay so brave til then?_

_Will I find my way again?_

_Cause all I need is an angel_

_I'll take a friend or a stranger_

_Yeah, all I need is an angel here tonight_

_Who will say it's all right_

_So what now? Now I see_

_I may not be all I dreamed I'd be_

_Who will help fight this fear?_

_Who will show me where to go from here?_

_I will mind, I will find the life I find_

_If I only have my guide_

_And together we will ride_

_Cause all I need is an angel_

_I'll take a friend or a stranger_

_All I need is an angel here today_

_Who will help me find my way_

_One angel, please_

_With a sense of fashion_

_One angel, please_

_With a bit of passion_

_One angel who will guide me through_

_All I need is an angel_

_I'll take a friend or a stranger_

_All I need is an angel here with me_

_Come on, let me see my angel_

_To help me through all the changes_

_All I need is an angel_

_I'll be fine who an angel who's all mine_

_Won't you send me down a sign?_

_And an angel who's all mine_

Suddenly, like her prayer was answered, a light emerged and some beauty salon people rose down.

One of them looked like Sokka, a warrior who she admired.

Beauty School Dropout:

_Sokka: Your story sad to tell,_

_A teenage ne'er do well,_

_Most mixed up non-delinquent on the block._

_Your future's so unclear now,_

_What's left of your career now?_

_Can't even get a trade in on your smile._

_Beauty school dropout,_

_No graduation day for you._

_Beauty school dropout,_

_Missed your mid-terms and flunked shampoo._

_Well at least you could have taken time,_

_To wash and clean your clothes up._

_After spending all that dough,_

_To have the doctor fix your nose up._

_Baby get movin,_

_(Better get movin)_

_Why keep your feeble hopes alive?_

_What are you provin?_

_(What are you provin)_

_You've got the dream but not the drive._

_If you go for your diploma you could join the steno pool._

_Turn in your teasin' comb and go back to high school!_

_Beauty school dropout,_

_(Beauty school dropout)_

_Hanging around the corner store._

_Beauty school dropout_

_(Beauty school dropout)_

_It's about time you knew the score._

_Well they couldn't teach you anything,_

_You think you're such a looker._

_But no customer will go to you,_

_Unless she was a hooker!_

_Baby don't sweat it._

_(Don't sweat it)_

_You're not cut out to hold a job._

_Better forget it,_

_(Forget it)_

_Who wants their hair done by a slob?_

_Now your bangs are curled,_

_Your lashes twirled,_

_But still the world is cruel,_

_Wipe off that angel face and go back to high school._

_Baby don't blow it,_

_Don't put my good advice to shame!_

_Baby you know it,_

_Even dear Abby'd say the same!_

_Now I've called the shot,_

_Get off the pot,_

_I really gotta fly,_

_Gotta be going to that malt shop in the sky._

_Beauty school dropout_

_(Beauty school dropout)_

_Go back to high school_

_Beauty school dropout_

_(Beauty school dropout)_

_Go back to high school_

_Beauty school dropout_

_(Beauty school dropout)_

_Go back to high school_

Tira knew what she had to do.

She went back home and called Tahno asking him to the dance.


	7. School Dance (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and friends participate in Republic High's school dance.

Chapter 7: School Dance (Part 1)

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Korra or Grease!)

Korra and the gang were meeting with their dates for the dance.

“Man this dance is gonna be off the hook,” Bolin said, “You guys ready for a good time?”

“Guys, relax,” Korra said calming him down, “Remember we’re here to have a good time.”

She had her guitar on her back.

“You performing a song with the group?”

“You bet your ass I am Mako,” Korra answered.

Eska was walking by.

“Sorry but I can’t cause I gotta keep my strength up,” Eska said.

“Well well well,” Mako said, “You’re looking good. And feeling good.”

“Hands off the merchandise,” Eska said stepping by.

“Well I brought you this,” Mako said.

He gave her a corsage.

“Wow, its beautiful,” Eska said, “But…. I can’t take it.”

“Why?”

“I read that Ron Meister hates the smell.”

“Well its gotta be an improvement cause right now you stink.”

Tira walked by and met up with Tahno.

“So how do I look?”

Tahno smiled.

“Like a beautiful pineapple.”

Tira blushed and giggled.

Bataar Jr was with a girl named Tabby.

He saw Kuvira walking by with her date.

It was Jess.

“What the hell?”

“Well, I needed a date, and Jess happened to be free,” Kuvira said.

“Well, she’ll be free from your grip when she sees what you’re made of.”

She walked near him.

“Back off punk,” she said.

“Hey, let’s save the fight for next week fellas,” Korra said, “I don’t want any bad blood between friends.”

Asami held onto Korra’s arm.

“So, shall we?”

“Yeah,” Korra said walking her in.

The party was big.

“Alright,” said the announcer, “To get things bouncing, let’s bring up a special guest, Korra!”

Korra walked up to the stage and plugged in her guitar.

“This is for the boppers,” she said, “Those of you who bop!”

She strummed a few chords and the band came in.

Rock n Roll will always be

_Korra: Rock, rock, rock, oh baby,_

_Rock, rock, rock, oh baby,_

_Rock, rock, rock, oh baby,_

_Rock, rock rock, oh baby_

_Rock 'n roll is here to stay,_

_It will never die_

_It was meant to be that way,_

_Though I don't know why_

_I don't care what people say,_

_Rock 'n roll is here to stay_

_(We don't care what people say,_

_Rock 'n roll is here to stay)_

_Rock 'n roll will always be_

_Our ticket to the end_

_It'll go down in history,_

_Just you watch, my friend_

_Rock 'n roll will always be,_

_It'll go down in history_

_(Rock 'n roll will always be,_

_It'll go down in history)_

_Everybody rock,_

_Everybody rock,_

_Everybody rock,_

_Everybody rock_

_Rock, roll, everybody rock_

_Everybody rock 'n roll,_

_Everybody rock 'n roll,_

_Everybody rock 'n roll_

_Everybody rock 'n roll,_

_Rock, roll, everybody rock 'n roll_

_Rock 'n roll is here to stay,_

_It will never die_

_It was meant to be that way,_

_Though I don't know why_

_I don't care what people say,_

_Rock 'n roll is here to stay_

_Rock 'n roll will always be_

_Our ticket to the end_

_It'll go down in history,_

_Just you watch, my friend_

_Rock 'n roll will always be,_

_It'll go down in history_

Korra then did a wild guitar solo and jumped off the stage.

Everyone was fawning over her, but she only had eyes for Asami.

Everyone else was dancing and having a good time.

She winked at her then moved her way back to the stage.

_Korra: If you don't like rock 'n roll,_

_Think what you've been missin'_

_But if you like to bop and strawl,_

_Come on down and listen_

_Let's all start to have a ball,_

_Everybody rock 'n roll_

_Rock, rock, rock, oh baby,_

_Rock, rock, rock, oh baby,_

_Rock, rock, rock, oh baby,_

_Rock, rock, rock, oh baby_

_Rock, rock, rock, oh baby_

_Rock, rock, rock, oh baby_

Later everybody was slow dancing.

Jess was watching at Bataar Jr was moving in on his date.

“Nobody makes a move on Tabby!” She said.

“Hey, nobody has to,” Kuvira said.

Korra was slow dancing with Asami.

“Everything ok Korra?”

“I’m fine, just trying to concentrate.”

“I mean, you can spin me around or something,” Asami chuckled, “Treat me like I’m your guitar. Pluck me.”

She winked.

Korra liked the sound of that.

Su Yin was getting into the groove.

“Oh get ahold of yourself,” Lin said.

Nurse Kya took her by the hand.

“C’mon Lin, let’s show these sissy boys how its done,” she said.

Eska was heading to the back.

“Hello, Ron Meister.”

He turned around to see Eska.

“That’s my name, what’s your game?”

“Well figured I’d stop by and get the name of the cameraman, so you can see my moves directly.”

“Wow, you’re quite a knockout.”

“Why thank you.”

“So what’s your name darling?”

“Eska.”

“Do your folks know that I come to your room, via television?”

“Oh what they don’t know won’t hurt em,” Eska reassured.

“Well, things sure have changed since I was back in high school.”

Those words made Eska flinched as he got closer.

“Stop,” she said, “I didn’t know you were so….”

“Wonderful? Charming?”

“Old,” Eska said, “Excuse me.”

She walked out.

“Old?”

Asami seemed worried.

“Is everything ok?” Korra asked.

“I promise Korra I’m fine,” Asami said, “I just feel like I’ll mess up the dance moves my parents taught me.”

“Babe, we’re gonna be ok,” Korra said, “Care to join me for a drive thru theatre next weekend?”

Asami kissed her cheek.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” she said.

“You know if you’re a good girl,” Asami said flirtatiously playing with the buttons on Korra’s dress shirt, “Maybe we’ll have a little…… off screen action.”

Korra smirked and got closer.

“I like the sound of that.”

Asami looked to Opal who gave her a thumbs up.


	8. School Dance (Part 2)

Chapter 8: The Dance off!

Korra and the gang were getting ready for the national dance off which was being hosted at their school.

“In just a few minutes the world will be watching Republic High,” Principal Beifong said.

As she was going on, people were listening.

Asami was nervous but Korra looked at her and smiled.

“We got this,” she said to Asami.

She smiled at Korra.

Ron Meister was discussing the rules.

If anyone was tapped, they were out of the contest.

The band started to come up and begun playing another tune to warm them up.

Korra and Asami were stealing the show with their dance moves.

Kuvira was secretly jealous of them.

The others were pretty amazed that Korra could move like that.

Tabby was watching Jess.

“Hey,” Jr said, “Remember who you’re with.”

“I’m with whoever knows how to dance.”

After a few minutes the song ended.

Ron came up.

“And now for the moment you’ve all been waiting for,” he said, “Its time for the HAND JIVE!!!!”

The crowd cheered.

“Some lucky couple are gonna go home with a great prize,” he said, “Now let’s get this show on the road!!”

The band begun to play.

Korra and Asami were dancing and giving it their all.

Hand Jive

_Lead Singer: Before I was born, late one night, my papa said everything's alright_

_The doctor paid, mama laid down, with a semitone bouncing all around_

_'Cause the bebop stork was about to arrive_

_Mama gave birth to the hand-jive_

Lin saw some students doing some unspeakable acts and pulled them to the side.

“Have you no decency?!” She asked.

Korra and Asami were starting to steal the spotlight.

“Don’t be afraid to show off,” Asami said, “Trust me I won’t feel embarrassed!”

Korra took what she said to heart.

_I could barely walk when I moved to town, when I was three, I pushed a plow_

_While chopping wood I move my legs, and I started the dance while I gathered eggs_

_Bowed and clapped, I was only five_

_And I danced 'em all, he's born to hand-jive_

_Oh yeah, yeah, yeah - everybody_

_Born to hand-jive, baby, born to hand-jive, baby - yeah_

_How low can you go, how low can you go, how low can you go, how low can you go_

_Higher, higher, higher and higher_

Korra was doing some incredible dance moves while Asami was clapping.

Ron was having his eye on them.

Meanwhile, Jr and Jess were eyeing each other and then, a fight broke out.

He almost punched her but some students held him back and pulled Jess away.

Kuvira ran out of the room.

Students shot Jr a glare.

_Now can you hand-jive, baby, oh can you hand-jive, baby_

_Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, born to hand-jive, oh yeah!_

The audience cheered for Korra and Asami.

“Well looks like we’ve got our winners!!!!!” Ron said, “Korra and Asami!”

He presented them with a trophy and a cash prize.

“And now everyone step aside while the lucky couple gets to dance to a slow jam.”

Music begun to play and the two of them danced.

Asami looked into Korra’s blue eyes.

“You know, there’s one thing I wanted to do before the dance of,” she said smiling.

“What’s that?”

“This.”

She kissed her and Korra surprisingly kissed back.

Kuvira was back at home thinking about everything that happened.

She wondered if she made a mistake for going with Jr.’s rival as her dance date.

Hopelessly Devoted To You

_Kuvira: Guess mine is not the first heart broken_

_My eyes are not the first to cry_

_I'm not the first to know there's_

_Just no getting over you_

_You know I'm just a fool who's willing_

_To sit around and wait for you_

_But baby can't you see there's nothing else for me to do_

_I'm hopelessly devoted to you_

_But now there's no way to hide_

_Since you pushed my love aside_

_I'm outta my head hopelessly devoted to you_

_Hopelessly devoted to you_

_Hopelessly devoted to you_

_My head is saying fool forget him_

_My heart is saying don't let go_

_Hold on to the end, that's what I intend to do_

_I'm hopelessly devoted to you_

_But now there's no way to hide_

_Since you pushed my love aside_

_I'm outta my head hopelessly devoted to you_

_Hopelessly devoted to you_

_Hopelessly devoted to you_


	9. Drive In Theatre

Capter 9: Drive-In Theatre

There was a drive-in theatre opening. Korra and the gang were meeting up to see it, and Korra was with Asami. However, Bataar Jr. had to sneak the others in as they didn’t have tickets. As soon as he made it in, he opened the trunk.“Alright guys, welcome to the drive in!” He said. The others got out.

“Dude what the hell did you eat?!” Mako asked Tahno. “Come on, it was taco tuesday!” Soon the girls arrived. Tahno arrived and kissed Tira’s hand.“My lady,” he said as she giggled.“What a gentleman.”Mako turned to Eska. “Sup babe,” he said. “Um, there’s nobody there.”

Opal approached Bolin and gave him her wallet. “Hold my money and don’t let me go near any of the stands. Nothing they have is good for you.” “What about some popcorn with extra butter?” Bolin asked. “Is it the artificial kind?” She asked. Bolin nodded. “Ok.” They headed to one of the stands.

“Eska, let’s go get some food,” Kuvira said not paying any attention to Jr.

Korra was with Asami in her own car and they were enjoying themselves.

Korra was lagging remembering that joke that Mr. Sato told her. “I just can’t get over that joke,” she said between laughs. Asami giggled to herself. “I was kinda nervous that they wouldn’t like me,” admitted Korra as she rubbed her head, “After all I am…… you know.”

“Don’t worry about that Korra, just know that they do like you,” said Asami as she put her hand on top of Korra’s. Korra smiled. “I think you’re really lucky to have parents that care so much about you,” she said, “My parents care a lot too. But sooner or later parents gotta learn to let their kids spread their wings.” “True,” Asami commented. Korra thought about something for a while.

“Asami, would you…” she started, “Would you wear my ring?” Asami was shocked at first, but then she smiled. “Korra I….. I don’t know what to say!” “Say yes,” Korra said. “Yes!” Asami said. She took the ring and kissed Korra’s cheek. “Korra this makes me so happy, cause now I know for sure that you’ll respect me!” She snuggled close to Korra and put her arm around her.

Kuvira and Eska were in the line looking at the menu. “You shitting me?!” Kuvira said, “This much for popcorn and 2 sodas? Highway robbery that is!” Eska noticed she was acting moody. “What’s with you tonight, Veers?” “Well, I feel like a defective typewriter,” Kuvira answered. “What?” “Well, I think I skipped my period,” Kuvira admitted. Eska thought for a moment, but she soon realized what it meant. “You don’t think…..” “I don’t know,” Kuvira said. “Was it Jr?” Eska asked. “You don’t know the guy,” Kuvira answered, “You won’t let anybody know about this will ya?” “I’ll take it to the grave,” Eska said. She and Kuvira left the line. “Come on people, lady with a baby!”

Mako overheard the news. “Veers has a bun in the oven,” he told Opal. She told Bolin, who told Tahno. Soon enough the news traveled its way to Jr. He went to confront her. “Veers, I heard you got knocked up,” he said. Kuvira scoffed. “News travels fast they say,” she said. “Well why didn’t you tell me?” “What’s it to ya?” Kuvira asked. “Well I figured I could do something.” “Well I think you’ve done enough,” Kuvira said, “I know you don’t run from mistakes, but this isn’t something you did.” “Well thanks a lot kid,” Jr said. They walked away from each other.

Meanwhile Asami and Korra were still watching the film. When Korra wasn’t looking, Asami snaked her arm under her shirt and felt her breast. Korra was surprised at first. “Asami?” She asked. “Oh Korra,” Asami said. She pinned her down and started to kiss her. “I don’t know what that was all about…. But I kinda like it!” Korra said. The kept making out without anyone noticing. Asami opened her eyes and stopped. “OH no…..” She said. “What?” Korra asked. “I… I shouldn’t have done that!” Asami said to herself. “Asami its ok, I was just caug….” “No its not ok, I should’ve asked!” Asami said.

“Asami please, its ok,” Korra told her taking her hand. “I’m sorry,” was all Asami could say. She took off the ring and passed it to her. She then ran off. “Asami wait!” Korra said, “You can’t just run off in the middle of a drive in!!” Korra sighed to herself and sat in her car.

_Asami_

_Korra: Stranded at the drivin', branded a fool_

_What will they say Monday at school?_

_Asami, can't you see I'm in misery?_

_We made a start, now we're apart_

_There's nothing left for me_

_Love has flown, all alone I sit and wonder why yi-yi-yi_

_Oh why you left me, oh Asami, oh Asami_

_Baby, someday, when high school is done_

_Somehow, someway, our two worlds will be one_

_In heaven forever and ever we will be_

_Oh, please say you'll stay, oh, Asami!_

_Asami, my darlin'_

_You hurt me real bad_

_You know it's true_

_But, baby, you gotta believe me when I say_

_I'm helpless without you_

_Love has flown, all alone, I sit_

_I wonder why yi-yi-yi,_

_Oh why_

_You left me,_

_Oh Asami_

_Asami, Asami_

_Why yi-yi-yi_

_Oh Asami_


	10. Worse Things I could Do

Chapter 10: Worse things I could Do

Korra and the gang were showing Pema the set of wheels that they made. When she looked she was shocked. “You guys….. must have one amazing teacher!” She shouted.

“YEAH!” Everybody said.

“This car is as fresh as the parts on it!” Pema saiad, “I hope you guys didn’t steal much to make it.”

“Nah, most of it was donated,” Mako explained.

“All I know is that this baby is gonna make everyone fall off their feet during the race!” Bataar Jr said, “Once the flag goes down, it’s gonna be me, against my rival, and I’m gonna rock it out!”

Korra looked to Pema. “You gonna be there?”

“You kids never let me down, I’m not gonna let you down!” She said.

Korra turned to Jr. “You know those guys aren’t gonna play around. “You want me to punk out?” Jr asked.

“No, just… you know what I mean,” Korra said.

Bataar thought for a minute. “Maybe you should be my second wheel in case… you know,” Jr said, “I get too scared.” Korra nodded. “You and me have been friends for a while, so yea,” Korra said, “No prob. We’re gonna win this thing together!”

“No you’re not,” said someone.

It was Desna.

“Well who do you care who wins or loses?” Tahno asked.

“I don’t, but speed and propulsions grab my interest,” Desna said as he showed them a suitcase, “Based on my calculations, and your rival’s superior car, there is no way you could hope to win. At least without my help anyway.”

The guys started to laugh. “Yea yea laugh it up, but you don’t know everything about cars.” Korra turned to him. “What did you have in mind?” She asked, “I’d actually be interested in what you have to share.” Desna nodded. He opened his suitcase and shared what he had.

Meanwhile in the halls, Zona and a few of her friends were walking by. She saw Kuvira getting her stuff. “That’s the one,” she said, “The one who might be pregnant!” Her friends laughed. Asami overhearing this decided to stand up for Kuvira.

“Hey, why don’t you pick on someone your own size?” She asked. Zona was surprised. “Um, aren’t you supposed to be the good one?” Zona asked.

“Maybe, but its more important to be kind to others,” Asami said.

“Nah I’ll stick with being good,” Zona said. “It must be easy when you’re unappealing,” Asami said with a smirk. Zona decided to walk away. “Who does she think she is talking to me like that?” She asked herself.

Asami went back to her locker. Kuvira turned around. “I don’t really need anyone fighting my battles, but that was pretty cool.”

“In all honesty, she had it coming,” Asami said. “And you were the one who gave it to her,” Kuvira said, “Some surprises do happen in secret.”

Asami looked at Kuvira. “I know we haven’t been the best of friends, but if there’s anything…”

“Its fine, I can handle it,” Kuvira said. “Look Kuvira, the right one will come around.” “Yeah….” Kuvira said. Asami went to her next class, and Kuvira was by herself.

There Are Worse Things I could Do

_Kuvira: There are worse things I could do_

_Than go with a boy or two_

_Even though the neighborhood_

_Thinks I'm trashy and no good_

_I suppose it could be true_

_But there are worse things I could do_

_I could flirt with all the guys_

_Smile at them and bat my eyes_

_Press against them when we dance_

_Make them think they stand a chance_

_Then refuse to see it through_

_That's a thing I'd never do_

_I could stay home every night_

_Wait around for Mr.Right_

_Take cold showers every day_

_And throw my life away_

_On a dream that won't come true_

_I could hurt someone like me_

_Out of spite or jealousy_

_I don't steal and I don't lie_

_But I can feel and I can cry_

_A fact I'll bet you never knew_

_But to cry in front of you_

_That's the worst thing I could do_


	11. The Race

Chapter 11: The Race

The day came for the big moment; The race down thunder road. Bataar Jr was determined to beat his rival and prove that his group is the greatest. Jess and her crew arrived.

“Well look that the cat dragged in,” she said, “I thought you were too chicken to show up.” “I never chicken out when it comes to a challenge,” Jr. said. Korra stopped them from beating each other up. “Now, now, settle this during the race,” Korra said, “But just know that we’ll come out on top.”

Jr noticed that Tabby was back with Jess. “Back where you belong?” He asked. “I always stick with a winner,” Tabby said. Jr noticed Kuvira walking by with her gal pals. “Veers, what are you doing here?” He asked.

“Well, I guess I’m a sucker. I just wanted to say be careful,” she said. That made him smile. He started to get in the car but stepped out. He was worried about what would happen. Korra noticed it. “What’s wrong?” She asked.

“I can’t do this, I might have a kid who needs me someday,” Jr. told her still shaken up by Kuvira’s pregnancy. Korra looked on the ground. “Hey a penny, why not pick it up for luck!” She said. She accidentally pulled the car door and hit Jr. on the head.

“Oh shit!” Kuvira said. Korra rushed to his side. “Dude I didn’t mean that, I’m sorry!” She said, “You can still do it right? You ain’t no chicken.” Korra winked hinting her plan. Jr. pretended to be hurt. “Jr. can’t race,” Opal said.

“Well, looks like you guys are about to forfeit the race,” Jess said, “I win by default.” “Not a chance,” Korra said, “Ima take over for him.” Everyone was surprised. Korra took off her jacket and headed to the car. “Korra!” Called someone.

She looked to see Asami rushing to her. “Asami?” She asked. “Don’t do this, its too dangerous,” she said, “You don’t always have to do something just because you’re expected to.” “I know,” Korra said, “But this time it’s different. Because I’m doing this for a friend. Besides, what’s the point of living if you don’t take a few chances.” Asami kissed Korra on the lips. “Good luck,” she said.

Korra got behind the wheel. “Rules are, they aren’t any rules,” Jess said, “First one to the overpass wins.” She got in her car. “Alright girls, start your engines!” Tabby said, “Ready… set…. GO!”

They started driving. They were neck to neck as the were driving down the street. Jess smirked at Korra believing she had the race in the bag. Korra was determined to win, not only for herself, but for her friends as well. The race kept going and Korra kept her focus. She then flipped a switch activating the device that Desna made. The car was going super fast.

Soon she left Jess behind in the dust and made it to the overpass. She had won the race! The others rushed to her telling her what an amazing job she did. “Yo where’s my jacket?” Korra asked. Mako brought it to her. “Desna, come here,” she said.

Desna walked over to them. Korra put the jacket on him. “Welcome to the club,” Korra said, “Give it a few weeks and we’ll take it from there.” Desna smiled. “I’m part of the cool kids!” Asami Wass watching as the kids were celebrating.

Sandra Dee Reprise

_Asami: Look at me, there has to be something more than what they see_

_Wholesome and pure, oh so scared and unsure, a poor man's Sandra Dee_

Asami turned to Kuvira. “Well, they did it,” Kuvira said. Asami was wondering. “Why do some people get glory while others get blues?” Asami asked. “You’re asking me?” Kuvira asked, “Where did this girl come from?”

“Well, what’s the point of living if you don’t take a few chances,” Asami said. “That’s my motto,” Kuvira said, “If you want some help in changing your image we might know a trick or two.” Asami smiled. “Hey Tira, you got a new victim!!”

_Asami: Asami, you must start anew, don't you know what you must do_

_Hold your head high, take a deep breath and sigh_

_Goodbye to Sandra Dee_


	12. Graduation

Chapter 12: Graduation

It was the last day of school, and Republic City High was having a carnival to celebrate the graduating seniors. Principal Beefing just gave out a heartfelt speech and found herself crying after it. Later, the gang were throwing a few pies at Coach Bumi.

“Ok, that was a good throw Bolin.” He said. Desna approached Zona. She was putting up posters for something coming up in the future. “So…. What do you got there?” He asked.

“Some posters for an upcoming one woman performance,” she said. “Well, I got a new rocket prototype I’ve been working on,” Desna said, “Wanna see it?” Zona thought for a moment. “Not here.” She took him to the rocket lab.

Bolin had some special ice cream for him and Opal. “Is that what I think it is?” She asked. Bolin nodded. “A lemon sorbet, with Strawberry and Marshmallow toppings,” he said. “Yum…..” Opal said lovingly. Mako approached Eska.

“Listen, I know I’m not exactly your dream guy,” he said, “But if you give me a chance, I can show you a good time and become a true person for ya. I’d even punch a hole in the moon to prove my worth.” Eska thought for a moment. “You know…. Maybe I’m not ready for a real man yet,” she said, “I think I’ll settle for somebody like you.” They shared a kiss.

Bataar Jr approached Kuvira. She was doing a hula hoop thing. “Should you really be doing that in your condition?” He asked. Kuvira turned to him, and for some reason was happy to see his face. “Well, it turns out I’m not pregnant,” Kuvira said, “It was a false alarm.” Jr smiled.

“Well, even so, I’ve been thinking,” he said, “I think its best if I stick around and become the ideal man in your future. Someone who’s there for you and can help you down the right path.” Kuvira smiled. “I think I’ll hit ya up on it,” she said as she kissed him.

They all saw Korra walking by. She had a different look. “Well, look who it is,” Mako said, “Decided to dressss up for halloween or something?” “Nah,” she answered, “I just figured I’d try something new. Its kinda boring trying to be the same thing all the time.” She heard someone whistle.

Korra turned to see Asami dressed up like she use to. She had a flannel, a leather jacket, and also a wicked hairdo. “Asami?” She asked. “Tell me about it stud,” she said.

You’re The One That I Want

_Korra: I got chills_

_They're multiplying_

_And I'm losing control_

_'Cause the power you're supplying_

_It's electrifying!_

_Asami: You better shape up_

_'Cause I need a girl_

_And my heart is set on you_

_You better shape up_

_You better understand_

_To my heart I must be true_

_Nothing left_

_Nothing left for me to do_

_Korra and Asami: You’re the one that I want_

_Oo-oo-oo, honey_

_The one that I want_

_Oo-oo-oo, honey_

_The one that I want_

_Oo-oo-oo, the one I need_

_Oh, yes, indeed_

_Asami: If you're filled_

_With affection_

_You're too shy to convey_

_Meditate in my direction_

_Feel your way_

_Korra: I better shape up_

_'Cause you need a girl_

_Asami: I need a girl_

_Who can keep me satisfied_

_Korra: I better shape up_

_If I'm gonna prove_

_Asami: You better prove_

_Korra: That my faith is justified_

_Asami: Are you sure?_

_Korra: Yes I'm sure down deep inside_

_Korra and Asami: You’re the one that I want_

_Oo-oo-oo, honey_

_The one that I want_

_Oo-oo-oo, honey_

_The one that I want_

_Oo-oo-oo, the one I need_

_Oh, yes, indeed_

_You’re the one that I want_

_Oo-oo-oo, honey_

_The one that I want_

_Oo-oo-oo, honey_

_The one that I want_

_Oo-oo-oo, the one I need_

_Oh, yes, indeed_

_You’re the one that I want_

_Oo-oo-oo, honey_

_The one that I want_

_Oo-oo-oo, honey_

_The one that I want_

_Oo-oo-oo, the one I need_

_Oh, yes, indeed_

_You’re the one that I want_

Korra and Asami shared a kiss to which everyone cheered. Tira was excited. “The gang is back together again!” She said. “Looks like Korra’s finally found her queen too,” Kuvira said, “They’re gonna have the time of their lives this summer.”

Opal was a little sad. “Kinda sucks it had to happen during graduation though,” she said, “We’ve spent this whole year making wonderful friends and all that jazz. What if we never see each other again.” “That’ll never happen,” Korra said.

“How do you know that?” Kuvira aasked. “What do you mean how do I know?” Korra asked, “”A-wop-bop-a-loo-mop……”

“A-WOP-BAM-BOOM!!!”

Korra and Asami jumped into her new car. The others were having a blast while watching the two of them drive away in style. Whatever came their way, they didn’t care, cause they would be facing it together. Because the two of them go together.

We Go Together

  
_We go together_

_Like rama lama lama ka dinga da dinga dong_

_Remembered forever_

_As shoo-bop sha wadda wadda yippity boom de boom_

_Chang chang changitty chang sha-bop_

_That's the way it should be_

_Wah-oooh, yeah!_

_We're one of a kind_

_Like dip da-dip da-dip doo-wop da doo-bee doo_

_Our names are signed_

_Boogedy boogedy boogedy boogedy_

_Shooby doo-wop she-bop_

_Chang chang changitty chang sha-bop_

_We'll always be like one, wa-wa-wa-waaah_

_When we go out at night_

_And stars are shinin' bright_

_Up in the skies above_

_Or at the high school dance_

_Where you can find romance_

_Maybe it might be love_

_Rama lama lama ka dinga da dinga dong_

_Shoo-bop sha wadda wadda yippity boom de boom_

_Chang chang changitty chang sha-bop_

_Dip da-dip da-dip doo-wop da doo-bee doo_

_Boogedy boogedy boogedy boogedy_

_Shoo-be doo-wop she-bop_

_Sha-na-na-na-na-na-na-na yippity dip de doo_

_Rama lama lama ka dinga da dinga dong_

_Shoo-bop sha wadda wadda yippity boom de boom_

_Chang chang changitty chang sha-bop_

_Dip da-dip da-dip doo-wop da doo-bee doo_

_Boogedy boogedy boogedy boogedy_

_Shoo-be doo-wop she-bop_

_Sha-na-na-na-na-na-na-na yippity dip de doom_

_Wop ba-ba lu-mop and wop bam boom!_

_We're for each other_

_Like a wop ba-ba lu-bop and wop bam boom_

_Just like my brother is_

_Sha-na-na-na-na-na-na-na yippity dip de doom_

_Chang chang chanitty chang sha-bop_

_We'll always be together_

_Wha oooh, yeah!_

_We'll always be together_

_We'll always be together_

_We'll always be together_

_We'll always be together_

_We'll always be together_

_We'll always be together_

_We'll always be together_

_We'll always be together_

_We'll always be together_

_We'll always be together_

_We'll always be together_

_We'll always be together_

_We'll always be together_

**_The End_ **


End file.
